2010-11 in English football
The 2010-11 season is the 131st season of competitive football in England. The season began on 6 August 2010 for the Football Leagues, with the Premier League and Football Conference both starting 8 days later on 14 August 2010. League One and League Two will end on 7 May 2011, with the Championship finishing the following day, 8 May 2011. Promotion and relegation Teams promoted to Premier League * Newcastle United * West Bromwich Albion * Blackpool Teams relegated from Premier League * Hull City * Burnley * Portsmouth Teams promoted to Championship * Norwich City * Leeds United * Millwall Teams relegated from Championship * Sheffield Wednesday * Plymouth Argyle * Peterborough United Teams promoted to League One * Notts County * Rochdale * Bournemouth * Dagenham & Redbridge Teams relegated from League One * Gillingham * Wycombe Wanderers * Southend United * Stockport County Teams promoted to League Two * Stevenage * Oxford United Teams relegated from League Two * Grimsby Town * Darlington Managerial changes Diary of the season 1 July 2010: Roy Hodgson signs a three-year contract to manage Liverpool, ending their month-long hunt for a successor to Rafael Benitez. 2 July 2010: Yossi Benayoun joins Chelsea for an undisclosed fee. Yaya Toure joins Manchester City for a fee of "about £24 million". 7 July 2010: Leicester City appoint Swansea City's Paulo Sousa as manager to replace Nigel Pearson, who moved to Hull City at the end of last month. 8 July 2010: Sunderland captain and Albanian international midfielder Lorik Cana departs to Galatasaray of Turkey for £5 million, after one season at the Stadium of Light. 9 July 2010: Sheffield United reject an approach from Swansea City for assistant manager Gary Speed to take over as manager of the South Wales club. 14 July 2010: LA Galaxy winger David Beckham rules out taking over as England manager in the future, but declares his desire to play for the nation at Euro 2012 as well as the 2014 World Cup. Manchester City sign Spanish winger David Silva from Valencia for £24 million. 16 July 2010: Sir Trevor Brooking urges the Football Association to appoint an English successor when Fabio Capello eventually departs from the role of England manager. Former Watford and Reading manager Brendan Rodgers is appointed as Swansea City's new manager. Manchester City sign Lazio and Serbia left-back Aleksandar Kolarov for £16 million. 19 July 2010: English international midfielder Joe Cole signs a four-year deal with Liverpool, following the expiration of his contract at Chelsea in June. 22 July 2010: Aston Villa manager Martin O'Neill announces that he is willing sell to midfielder James Milner after the player expressed his desire to leave the club. He is widely tipped to sign for Manchester City, who recently had a £20 million offer for him turned down. 23 July 2010: Former Millwall, Wycombe Wanderers and Bradford City striker Gavin Grant, 26, is found guilty (along with another man) of committing murder in London in May 2004. Grant was initially cleared of the murder three years ago but charged again when new evidence came to light. 26 July 2010: Tottenham Hotspur become the latest club to express interest in moving to London's Olympic Stadium after the 2012 Olympic Games. West Ham United is the only club to have officially bid for the venue so far, while Leyton Orient decided against moving. 28 July 2010: After just six months back at Arsenal, former England defender Sol Campbell signs for Newcastle United on a one-year contract. This means that Campbell, 35, will be playing in the Premier League for the 19th season running. Alongside Ryan Giggs, he is now the only player who will have played in every single Premier League season since its inception. 29 July 2010: Mark Hughes, sacked as Manchester City manager seven months ago, is confirmed as manager of Fulham. 30 July 2010: Veteran England goalkeeper David James signs a one-year contract with Bristol City. 2 August 2010: Ipswich Town coach Gary Ablett, who managed Stockport County last season and won honours as a player with Liverpool and Everton, announces that he is suffering from non-Hodgkins lymphoma. 9 August 2010: Aston Villa manager Martin O'Neil resigns after four years in charge, during which he guided them to UEFA Cup qualification in three successive seasons. No reason is cited for the departure of O'Neill, who will be replaced on a caretaker basis by Villa reserve team manager Kevin Macdonald until a permanent successor is appointed. 10 August 2010: Exeter City striker Adam Stansfield dies of cancer aged 31. 11 August 2010: Reading star Jordan Obita makes his debut for Reading F.C. 12 August 2010: Steve Coppell resigns after less than four months and just two competitive games in charge of Bristol City. Coppell, 55, announces that he is retiring from management after a 26-year career which has also taken in spells with Crystal Palace (four times), Manchester City, Brentford and Reading. 13 August 2010: Manchester City take their summer spending past the £100million mark with a move for Inter Milan striker Mario Balotelli for a fee in the region of £24million. 14 August 2010: The 19th Premier League season gets underway, with newcomers Blackpool winning their first top division game since 1971 4-0 away to Wigan Athletic. 14 August 2010: Manager Kevin Blackwell leaves Sheffield United by mutual consent following a 3-0 loss to Queens Park Rangers, having been in the role for two and a half years. 17 August 2010: Sheffield United promote coach and former player Gary Speed (41) as their new manager on a three-year contract. Chelsea striker Nicolas Anelka is suspended from the French national tema's next 18 matches following a dispute with coach Raymond Domenech at the World Cup. 21 August 2010: The big news of the second Saturday of the Premier League season comes when Theo Walcott scores the first club hat-trick of his career as Arsenal defeat Blackpool 6-0 at the Emirates Stadium. Deaths *14 July 2010 – Ken Barnes, 81, wing-half defender who made 283 appearances for Manchester City, and was a member of the City side that won the FA Cup in 1956. Later became manager of Wrexham before returning to City as chief scout. *17 July 2010 - Shaun Mawer, 50, full back defender who made 60 appearances for Grimsby Town from 1977-1980. *30 July 2010 - Stanley Milburn, 83, played for Ashington, Chesterfield, Leicester City and Rochdale and had one England cap. Uncle of Jack and Bobby Charlton. *10 August 2010 - Brian Clark, 67, forward who made over 600 appearances in The Football League, most notably with Cardiff City and Bristol City. *10 August 2010 - Adam Stansfield, 31, Exeter City forward who made over 300 career appearances for Yeovil Town, Hereford United and Exeter City. *15 August 2010 - John Green, 71, midfielder who made 250 league appearances for Tranmere Rovers, Blackpool, Port Vale. Final league standings Premier League The Championship League One League Two Conference National Cup finals FA Cup Football League Cup FA Community Shield Football League Trophy FA Trophy FA Vase See also *English Managerial changes 2010-11 External links Category:English football seasons